


Little Kitten

by EmeraldWhiteFox



Series: Little Kitten [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Magical necklace that i dont know what to do with, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWhiteFox/pseuds/EmeraldWhiteFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out on a job, Cylnia finds a khajiit kitten and decides to take in the furry creature. They travel all over Skyrim on an emotional roller-coaster; looking for adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Compainion

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first Skyrim fanfic and I'm going to try really hard to keep updating frequently! Hope you like the story! (I promise it will get better later!)

I watched as the fire raged through the new house. My blood was pumping fast as I listened to the screams of the bandits as they tried to push through the double doors at the front of the tall jeweled building. The guards are going to be here any minute. I want this image to be burned into my mind- no pun intended. The screaming finally stopped- and a good thing too. The crates blocking the door on the outside were starting to give- so… that’s good.

There’s the sound of clanging armor in the distance, so I’ll have to be on my way. I walked over to the thick bushes and trees and there stood my lovely steed: Shadowmere. My partner in crime was still as if knowing we couldn’t get caught.

I removed the necklace, that I was hired to retrieve, from my pocket. It was the most exotic thing I have ever seen in these parts of Skyrim. Imported maybe? It doesn’t look like any jewels I’ve seen imported- even illegally!

The pricey thing had small, black-grey, swirly, pearls all around. There was a big emerald cut into a half-moon shape connected to the others by the two points.

It looks like it’s a one of a kind- to bad I can’t sense any enchantments attached to it. Other than its looks it really doesn’t have any real meaning to it.

…

I still want it though… make my fireplace a little less bland. Ha!! I’ll just have to steal it back when the owner comes to retrieve it from the companions.

The sound of the guards scuffling around the house pulls me from my daydreaming. They won’t be getting in there anytime soon. I hopped onto shadow’s back, turned him around, and urged him into a gently trot up the hills and through the brush.

We were far up the mountain when I saw the fire start to spread to the trees and try to claw at nearby houses. Incompetent guards…! They are so completely useless! I saw the neighbors running from houses in their sleepwear fearing for their respective homes.

I roll my eyes as the bucket heads ushered everyone onto the road. I guess I should help or at least simmer it down.

I sucked in the cold air around me and focused on the dragon soul infused within me. I recalled the ancient tongue of the dragons and I let go of the breath I had with a loud shout:

“STRUN BAH QO!”

Not even the shout was finished when the skies above me, once clear for the moon to be seen, started to gather the clouds above this little town. Soon there was a clap of thunder and light flashed across the sky. A heavy rainfall started and calmed the once raging fire.

I patted shadow’s head, “Well that should be good enough. Let’s head back to-”

“HOLD IT FELINE!!!”

_‘Feline?’_

I turned and spotted an old man running up the hill after a…cloak? Shadow? The shadow thing ran up to a tree and jumped. I spotted little furry paws appear and dig into the tree and climb.

“Get away from me! You stole it first!” I watched as the little khajiit (what else has furry paws?) sat up on a branch catching his breath.

“Why you pesky, good-for-nothing, CAT!!” the old man bawled his fists and muttered under his breathe some kind of enchantment to make them glow. The child saw this too and proceeded higher into the tree.

“Time for me to make a grand entrance Shadow!”

I nudged him up behind the man, “Hey!” the man jumped and turned around to glare at me.

“Now why are you picking on poor children? Nothing better to do with your miserable life?”

“That _thing_ stole what was rightfully mine and I want it back!” He turned his back on me… No one… No one turns their back on Cylnia the fucking Dragonborn! I put my hand on his shoulder- he turned around and hit me square in the jaw.

“Alright, you old hoot…” I wiped the blood from the corner of my mouth, “I tried to be nice and let you go, but now, if you really wanna play dirty, let’s. Play. Dirty.”

“Bring it tree hugger!”

The old man didn’t last very long. I had pulled my dagger from its sheath, stabbed him in the chest where he would bleed the most, and stepped back before he could utter a word.

He fell cradling the dagger handle.

I almost forgot what I was doing when I heard dry coughing and sniffling.

“Hey Kitten,” I said stepping over the body to the base of the tree, “why don’t you come down here and tell me what all that was about?”

He stared down at me with ice blue eyes as if judging my sincerity, but he slowly started to descend.

“W-who are you?” He asked shyly.

“Ahh… Cylnia… Why was that man chasing you?”

He looked at the paling man making sure he was dead. When satisfied he reached a fuzzy hand into his mud covered, ragged clothing. He pulled out an old locket- most likely made of gold, but I can’t tell with all the layers of dirt.

 

On the left was a broad shouldered brown Kajiit. He had a wide, black nose and short black hair. (Just longer fur?) He had short whiskers and black pebbled spots. Written on the picture was ‘Lanir’.

On the right was a skinny white kajiit with black around her eyes…her eyes were just like this little kittens’… an icy blue. Her name was Lynil.

I looked back to the child. His eyes were filled with a longing sadness.

“They’re gone…,” he whispered so silently that it’s a good thing I have elf ears, “They didn’t survive the trip here…”

I didn’t have kids, hell I’m not even married! I know couples from my countless adventures. I can’t exactly leave him here, but I don’t know how to take care of a kid. I don’t know how to handle someone who’s lost their parents. I don’t know- Alright, one step at a time.

“Well first thing’s first, what’s your name?”

“Kyrain…” he whispered.

“Well Kyrain, let’s head to my house in Solitude and we’ll figure things out from there… that sound okay to you?” I punt a comforting hand on the boys shoulder.

He looked at me confused, frightened, excited, curious, but cautious, “Can I come? Really?”

His face lit up like I gave him all of Whiterun.

I’ve never seen anyone this happy to go to my house- usually people are afraid of finding bodies or being killed (Both of which have happened).

“Of course,” I smiled at him, “come on we’ll be there in about two hours- one if we don’t stop.” I guided him over to Shadowmere, who stared curiously at the fluffy creature.

“Have you ever ridden a horse?”

He reached his hand up in front of shadow’s snout. Shadow leaned down, giving him permission to ride him.

“N-no … is it hard?” He looked at me.

“Not at all,” I guided him over to the saddle.

“On the count of three jump, alright?”

“One… two… three!”

I heaved him up onto Shadow’s back towards the front of the hard leather.

I followed him up and sat behind him.

“Ready?”

“Yeah!”

“Alright, just hold on and enjoy the ride.”

I budged shadow forwards. I looked behind me at the smoke billowing into the air. With the fire out and the rain stopping, the guards will be able to find those bandits. Maybe they’ll just cover it up or something- who’s gonna care about those sleazy men?

 

We rode further back in to the greenery until we were riding on a stone road.

“Look,” I pointed up at the city that was on the rock between those two mountains. Magnificent.

“Wow!” He said in awe.

“Soon you’ll be able to see it up close.”

We rode on.


	2. Getting Organized

I stuck my key into the lock of the old house. The door creaked open to reveal plush chairs and a cold fireplace. There is a door to the left that leads into a large, spacious kitchen and a hallway straight ahead that goes down to the cellar or upstairs.

“Come on kitten.” I put my hand on his back and guided him down the hallway and up the stairwell.

I took him into a side room where there was a large tub made of wood. Layers of clothe hugged the base to keep your feet and bum from getting splitters.

“I’ll go down stairs and start a fire for the water to warm up. You get undressed and in the tub, kay?”

“Mmhm”

I left him and went to the cold fireplace.

 _‘Well, while I’m down here I might as well start cooking.’_ With that I took a jug next to the fireplace on the ground and dumped a little bit of water- starting a vegetable stew.

 _‘I’ll let that warm up for now…now where did I put that new bar of soap?’_ once I found it, I headed upstairs to Ky. He sat and waited in the tub with his knees drawn up to chest and his arms resting on top of them.

“Here’s the soap. I’ll pump the water and when you’re done there will be some nice hot stew downstairs.”

* * *

I walked toward the stands that held fresh fruits and meats. Vegetables and herbs hung on in a box. I walked up to one of the stands that held carrots, potatoes, and other fresh crops. I pulled a list from my pocket- one of the many I have found on my adventures: _Veggie stew, a Grandmother’s Kind._

_~Ingredients~_

_-1 Salt pile_

_-2 Carrots_

_-1 Large Potato_

_-1 Tomato_

_-1 Cabbage_

_-2 Leaks_

I already had the carrots and potato at the house, but I don’t usually keep the other items around since they spoil so quickly. The salt piles were quick to go so I hope I can get at least one.

“Sale on blackberries!”

_‘mmm blackberries~’_

After buying all of the needed ingredients and fighting an old lady over the last salt pile, I finally made my way home.

* * *

“This is delicious!!” he took a spoonful after spoonful of the chunky liquid.

“That’s good,” I said in between bites, “I don’t cook that often and when I do it’s only for myself.”

He shoveled the stew into his mouth nearly choking.

“H-hey! Slow down, there’s plenty more,” I smiled at him as he paused his hand midway from his bowl to his mouth.

“R-really?” He looked at me with large eyes.

I stopped for a second not knowing how to respond. Did he really think I was that mean?

I recovered quickly and replied confidently, “Of course, you can have as much as you want and you stay as long as you like.”

His eyes expanded a little more and filled with the clear liquid. Tears started to fall and soak into the fur surrounding his eyes.

“What’s mine is yours.”

In the blink of an eye he dashed into my arms. I awkwardly hugged him back until his sobs quieted and he was in between being awake and dreamland.

I picked him up- way to light- and carried him up to the children’s bedrooms’. Even though I don’t have kids, I still bought the kids bedroom for my guests that have them.

I tucked the kitten in, blew out the candles; I snuck quietly out the door.


	3. Waking up new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyrain wakes in a new world.

Kyrain’s P.O.V.

There were muffled voices somewhere… I opened my eyes ready to face another day in the small town I called home. Instead of meeting the cracked, broken, and splintered roof- not much of it was left- I was met with dark wood. Behind me was a window with soft purple curtains tied back.

There was a small fireplace in the right corner of the room.

I sat up trying to remember what had happened the night before.

“What do you mean the old hag wants me to deliver it myself!?”

My sensitive ears flinched away from the loud voice, but flipped back, intent on listening.

“I don’t know, but she requested that her “ _savior_ ” bring it to her so she can thank them.”

“I have a kid that I have to take care of! I can’t just go out on random adventures and leave him here!”

 _‘Oh... that’s right…’_ images flashed in my mind, _‘the old man…’_

I had sold my locket to him for some money, but I just couldn’t take the guilt. When I went back, the man told me no refunds and started pushing me to the door.

I saw it on one of the shelves… so I grabbed it and ran.

And then… the elf woman…

I remember her killing the old man… then we rode a horse… and then ate supper…

“You’ll have to take it up with Farkas, I’m just the messenger.”

I heard the door slam and frustrated sigh from the woman.

She ascended the creaky stairs and stopped outside the door.

She knocked…

“C’mon kid… I know you couldn’t have slept through that exchange…”

 

Without waiting for an answer the gold-brown door was pushed aside to reveal a disheveled looking elf.

  She stared at me for a few seconds and walked to the dresser to my left.

“Here,” she kneeled down beside the bed and put some clothes near me, “you get dressed and then we can go out to breakfast… how does that sound?”

“Whatever you want to do, miss.” My voice was scratchy and dry.

“You don’t need the formalities. They make me sound like and old lady anyway.”

***

I got dressed and went downstairs to meet my host. I looked around at the furnished house; it was clean for the most part, but books were stuffed into every cabinet, dresser, nook, and cranny. She **_must_** love books. Cups and plates half full of food or drink lay on every table.

There was a running down the wooden stairs and a thump at the base.

“Alright,” she strutted in wearing spiked, black shoulder armor that covered the top half of her chest and tied together at her cleavage. Her stomach was covered by a tough, black leather that tied in the back in a corset fashion; she wore simple light brown leggings with dark brown boots.

I looked at her boots which had a shiny metal on the tips.

She noticed me staring, “ah! Yeah I get a lot of questions about that, but actually,” she lifted one foot to show that the whole bottom of the foot was covered with the shiny metal. “It’s steel that I bent into the shape of the shoe.” She sat her foot back down, “helps with the men who think they can get away with whatever they want.”

“You fight people?” I was the luckiest kitten in all of Skyrim to have an adventurer in front of me right now-willing to take me places, too.”

She smiled and laughed, “Yep! They don’t see it coming. Some think women can’t fight, but, let me tell you, some of these guards need more lessons.”

She clapped her hands together, “Well, we don’t want to stay here all day, now do we?” I shook my head, “then follow me!”

She turned on her heal- nearly tripping over a vase- and we headed out.


	4. Of Taverns and squirrels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry they're so short!

Kyrain’s P.O.V.

Alania’s was a small tavern just outside of Solitude- though probably not widely known since the little building was hidden in the thick rush of trees. Inside, the place was loud with chatter and a couple of ragged musicians who were playing at one side. They sang,

_‘Our hero, our hero,_

_Claims a warriors heart,_

_I tell you, I tell you,_

_The Dragonborn comes…’_

I’ve only heard this once… it’s something about a warrior who has a soul of a dragon…

A woman with a short, tight-fitted dress sauntered over to where I sat with the bosmer.

“Hey there, Cylnia~” it sounded as if she was on skooma.

Cylnia looked at her and gave an exasperated sigh, “one: no to the special dance… two: how are you?”

“Doing well,” she turned to looked at me, “Hello there, sweet cheeks, name’s Toriana.”

She went back to Cylnia,” I didn’t know you had kids: thought you were more of a loner.”

_‘…With a voice wielding power of the ancient nord art,_

_Believe, believe,_

_The Dragonborn comes,_

_It’s an end to the evil of all Skyrim’s foes,_

_Beware, beware,_

_The Dragonborn comes…’_

“Someone has to inherit my things!” Toriana handed her a paper-menu most likely.

“So, what’s your name, kid?”

“Kyrain…”

“Ky…rain…” she tested it on her tongue, “that’s a pretty name.”

“Kitten,” Cylnia handed me the menu, “choose whatever you like…”

She continued her chat with Toriana.

The menu held mostly adult drinks and weird foods I’ve never heard of, but a little section on the back was devoted to kids.

“No death threats from anybody? No mysterious killings?”

“Everything’s getting quieter with the immediate threat been taken care of…”

“But, no revenge seeking dragons?”

“Dragons?” both women looked over at me, Toriana slapped Cylnia on the shoulder and replied, “Yes, dragons! The evil overgrown lizards are only fully killed when slain by the Dragonborn…” she pointed at me, “and you are one of the few to know the real Dragonborn,” she redirected her hand, “Cylnia.”

_‘For the darkness has passed,_

_And the legend yet grows,_

_You’ll know, you’ll know,_

_The Dragonborns’ come.’_

 

 

The downpour was not going to let up anytime soon. The clouds were black and every once and a while you would see lightning flash across the sky.

We had begun to travel to a place called Whiterun- to meet with these… companion people- when the drops started to fall. Cylnia had decided to keep pushing forwards to Rorikstead before nightfall. We rode closer to the trees to fend off some of the now relenting rain. We were a couple minutes away from the town.

An arrow whizzed over my head – in front of Cylnia’s face.

“What the-?!”

A man in studded, hide armor jumped out, arrow ready, aiming to shoot.

“Yur on me land! Me land!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey we’re just passing through! We don’t want any trouble!”

The man was obviously “off his rocker”. His hair, white and thin, was greased to his scalp; yellowed teeth rotting or missing from his mouth. His left eye didn’t focus on Cylnia, instead it lulled to the side and didn’t move.

“Kyrain, get behind Shadowmere!” I complied and she drew her twin knives from their sheaths.

I stood behind the black horse, who stomped and snorted in anger at the stranger. From the corner of my eye I saw a dagger fly through the air and land in the nearby brush with a thud.

A string of curses left Cylnia’s mouth as she tried to stand in the offending mud. The man came barreling towards her as she fell once more. She shouted as the breath left her lungs, “Raan!”

There was a rustling in the trees, the crazy man looked around trying to find the source. He slashed his sword around above him. He gave up quickly and ran with his blade raised to my elf friend.

“Cylnia!!”

There was a loud squeak over the rain and a brown blur flew from a tree. The bandit was on the round in a matter of seconds trying to rip the thing from his neck and face.

He grabbed the blur and threw it, the bandit stood with a bloodied face trying one last time to kill his intruders, but Cylnia- using the distraction- grabbed her last dagger and stood. She threw all her weight into a wide swing.

The man’s head was cut clean off. I looked away not wanting to see the body squirming around with the last of its muscle spasms.


	5. Inn

Kyrain’s POV

We made our way to the room Cylnia paid for. Both of us were too tired to do anything but sit and rest.

The squirrel, who I’ve decided to call Dragon, slept in my arms as we settled in the room.

There was a soft tension in the room, “Lay him here.” She said softly as to not break the air.

She had her knapsack on a small dresser, situated so Dragon can rest comfortable.

She healed him and sat in the chair next to him reading on of her many books. I snuggled into the soft sheets falling asleep watching her read.

Cylnia’s P.O.V.

There was a soft knock at the door. I put “A Dinner Game” down and opened the squeaky thing.

There was a soft light that poured in and a younger man in a light green tunic- made for running to and fro- held out a letter and spoke, “I was told to give this to you, the companions wanted me to deliver it to you as soon as possible.

“Thank you,” I gave him my public smile and retreated back into the room.

 

                                    Cylnia,

                                    Please visit Jorrvaskr as soon as you possibly

                                    Can with the necklace. Miss Clawrere has

                                    Expressed how she would really like to see

                                    It again.

                                                                                    -Farkas

                                    Please hurry the old hag is such a rich and

Pompous, bitch.

“Serves you right for making me run all around Skyrim looking for the damn thing.” I grinned to myself thinking of stealing it back and how much I could probably get from Vex.

I turned to at my little companion that I only met a couple days ago. Kyrain was different from the other children I’ve met. With the others, they run up to me and ask for me to be their mother. THEN I have to awkwardly decline, but I am generous enough to give them 2000 coins. The ungrateful kids look at me grumpily and take the money.

I don’t know what possessed me to take the kitten in, but… I’m glad I did.

I should start thinking about retirement…

.

.

 

Of course, **after** I get the money from the necklace!

It’s getting late and I hear the bartender ushering people out of the tavern and blowing out the candles and smothering torches.

I guess I’ll turn in for the night. I make sure our new companion is comfortable. I’ve never used the shout animal allegiance before so I’m glad it worked.

“Thank you, little dragon.” I went off to bed.


	6. Thieves' Guild Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyl and Ky go to the thieves' guild

Cylnia’s P.O.V.

The Whiterun guards pushed open the doors as we approached and went through. I led Ky through the markets, up winding stairs, and outside of the companions home: Jorrvaskr.

Farkas was immediately at my side, hugging my life away, “thought you were eaten by a bear!”

He noticed my little kitten companion holding dragon.

“And who is this little thing?” he ruffled the fur upon Ky’s head, consequently messing it up.

“So, where is the old hag?” I said wanting to put my plan in action.

“Ah!” he turned and waved for us to follow him through the large Oakwood doors, “she’s waiting for you right over there.”

And sure enough, she was. The old lady tapped her long, boney fingers on the arm of the wood chair. She turned and, when realizing I was there, she stood as fast as her old bones could take her.

“Do you have it? Oh, please, did you get it?!” she was frantic and up in my face I took a few steps back, “yeah, yeah I got it!”

I found the troublesome thing in my pocket and handed it to her.

She waved a hand at one of her “body guards” who, in turn, threw a heavy bag of coins back- which promptly hit my breast- ow.

I threw Farkas the I-am-going-to-hurt-her look. He gave me a pointed look back, “please don’t get hurt and cover your tracks!”

I smiled; turned on my heel, leading a confused kitten out the door.

 

 

 

Cylnia’s P.O.V.

 

I tossed the necklace – MINE! - up into the air and caught it again.

Kyrain and I sat in the hired carriage to Riften – letting shadow run free for a while.

“If you keep throwing that, miss, you’ll lose it.”

“Don’t worry about me,” but I ceased my antics.

 

We made wonderful time. We rode through the night and by morning the gates of Riften were in our sights.

We walked through the roads and into the graveyard where I activated the coffin to reveal the musty underground.

We went down the ladder and into the thieves’ guild.

“Brynjolf~” I sang.

“Lass?” he walked out behind his desk and towards me- to the center of the bridge over the water.

“I have something for you~”

I held out the necklace; he stood there with his mouth agape.

“And where did you find this beauty?!” he lightly took it from me, holding it as if it would break.

“Old lady hired me to get it back and all she paid me was 300 gold. I almost lost my head! It probably worth at least 20,000.”

“Try 200,000…” Brynjolf held it to the light, marveling in its beauty.

“Brynjolf, I would like for you to meet someone.” I pulled Kyrain from behind me- unhooking his claws from my trousers.

“Don’t worry. I don’t bite.” The thief kneeled to eye-level.

“H-hi.”

Brynjolf stood back up, “Vex would have more insight on this. I think she’s in the training area.”

We walked through the halls to find Vex throwing daggers at a straw-filled dummy and a wooden target.

Brynjolf called the woman over and started drooling over the necklace once more. I listened into their conversation, but watched Kyrain.

The little kitten was captured by the dummies and was currently inspecting them.

Then he abruptly turned to me, “Do you ever practice here? Can you shot the middle of the target? Oh! Can you show me? Please!”

I laughed at the excitement I’ve never seen. I took my bow and readied one of the arrows. Kyrain stood behind me and watched intensely at my arrow and the target. There was a whistling and a flash of brown as it flew through the air; hit the center of the target with ease.

“Will you teach me?!”

“If you want to, but we have some other things to do first. And we’ll have to get you a special bow.”


	7. Paying fines

Kyrain’s P.O.V.

We rode on to a place called Falkreath. I don’t know what it look likes, but Cylnia told me it was one of the most relaxing places in all of Skyrim- when she didn’t have a bounty.

Dragon sat quietly on my shoulder nibbling on a piece of bread. The squirrel looked up quickly and dropped the food. He jumped to Cylnia’s shoulder to Shadow’s head.

The trees started to thin out. The air became misty and bright; lightning bugs flew overhead- buzzing slightly.

“Are we here?”

“Bye the order of the jarl, stop right there!”

More than ten guards came out from the fog with their weapons drawn and shields up.

 “Whoa, whoa! Hold Shadow!”

The horse reared onto his hind legs. I held onto Cylnia’s waist with all my might.

When Shadow finally calmed, a guard spoke, “you have committed crimes against Skyrim and her people! What do you say in your defense?!”

“Put your weapons down, you bucket-heads!”

Shadowmere stomped his hooves and shook his head side to side, trying to hit one of the men.

“What. Do. You. Say- Ahh!” the black horse was fed-up and swung his hard head at the guard.

I heard a sickening crack and the man fell in a heap.

The other guards stopped and stepped from the body.

“Really Shadow?” Cylnia whispered to the horse, who made a sound close to a snicker, but ceased his movements.

Another man stepped up, “Y-you have-”

“I get it! I get it! See what you did shadow? Now I have to pay more! You and your hobby of killing!”

She looked at the horse with a pointed glare; she leapt down to the ground where the ‘guards’ unconsciously shied away.

She sighed, “Alright… what’s my _total_ bounty?”

“Uhhh…”

“Whatever,” she went to a pouch on shadow and pulled out a money sack- a big one.

“That should cover what you know, don’t know, and the future.”

She hoped on and we rode away before the guards could understand.


	8. Of Ghosts and The True Heirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyrain meets his first ghost and something goes wrong at castle Volkiher.

All around were the dunmer ruins. They sank into the ground, crumbling and dulling with their years.

I jumped from the horse after Cyl to look around. She walked off in a direction mumbling something about me staying put. I looked up at the mountains.

I could totally climb-

“Well, hello there.”

“AH!”

A ghost.

“Whoa! Hold on I’m not-”

“CYLNIA!”

I ran away in the direction I saw her last. I looked back and immediately regretted it. It was following me.

“Cyl-!” I came into contact with leather and then cold dirt.

“Ky? What are-?” she stopped, staring at the ghost.

“That would be my fault.” The spirit said, “Sometimes I forget it’s not normal for people to talk to the dead.” She laughed.

“Kyrain, this is my friend, Katria.”

“B-but… ghost?”

“Yeah, sorry I scared you.”

I got up and just stared.

“I’m sorry to bother you, Katria, but I’m trying to figure out what this is… even the thieves guild could get me no information”

She showed her the crescent moon necklace, but as she held it up it burst into a bright, blinding light.

“Don’t haunt yourself!” a voice cried from the light.

We backed away from it, Cylnia drawing her sword.

The light faded and white sand lay on the ground.

“That was anticlimactic… why did it do that?” Katria asked.

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Cylnia bent down to study the once-necklace.

All that work, getting the thing, for nothing.

 

Katria followed us in the form of a small ball, flying next to us. Kyrain had fallen asleep on my shoulder with his head lulling back.

The moon was starting to make its way into the sky, where it would soon call out all of the night’s creatures.

“Miss Cylnia!” I heard thee familiar sound of pounding hooves.

Speaking of night creatures. The red-haired vampire-turned bosmer appeared.

“Ronthil, How are you?”

“M-miss, there’s a problem at the castle, Serana requires your presence.”

The ever-shy vampire kept his head bowed.

What happed at the castle that they could possible need me for?

 “Ronthil, what happened?” Katria was now listening intently.

“They snuck in; burned the gardens. There were so many of them and they told us they would be back. I was sent to find you.”

“Alright, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that these are so short! I try!


	9. Castle Crash

Cylnia’s POV

Shadowmere and Ronthil’s horse swam side-by-side a couple meters ahead of the boat where Kyrain, Ronthil, and I sat.

We hit the shore and walked across the black dirt. Arrows blanketed the ground and walls of the castle. I pushed the heavy double doors and greeted by the pale-skinned, white-haired vampire: Vingalomo.

He stopped, “well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” his voice dripped with sarcasm, “You shouldn’t pick the furry ones, the fur gets stuck in the teeth. You could have been here to keep the _good_ cattle from being butchered.”

 _‘By the divines I hate him’_ , “But, Vinny, you’re a vampire against humans, you should’ve been able to take them,” _‘but he’s fun to poke fun at’_

“Don’t call me that,” he barred his fangs and walked to the door to leave.

“Whatever, _Snowflake_!”

***

“Where were you?”

Serana paced- as much as one could with a limp- in front of the fireplace. I sat behind her, nursing a potion of blood, in one of the throne-like chairs.

In one of the spare rooms, the red-headed vampire and little kitten sat waiting. Ky didn’t need to see all of the blood everywhere.

“I was doing stuff for the Thieves Guild, I’m not just a vampire.”

She fumed, but bottled it up trying to keep a level head.

“Who were they?”

“What-?”

“Who were the people who attacked you?”

She sighed getting ready for a long explanation,” They… I’ve only seen them once before,” she sat down in the chair next to me, “They are all nords; they- obviously-worship Talos. What the Stormcloaks are preaching now, these insects preach ten-fold. They came in wearing white cloaks and Talos brooches. They call themselves the true heirs. They think that all living things that are not of nord blood should be killed, hence the reason they attacked.”

 

The uneasy air was pierced by a scream form the main hall and the tell-tale sign of arrows sinking into the wood of the door and bouncing from the stone walls.

Serana ran to the door as I grabbed my dagger set.

“Cylnia!”

_“No!”_

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?! Did I do good? Please?? Kudos, comments, and love is always welcome my little kittens! <3


End file.
